Vs The Inappropriate Flashes
by Synderella
Summary: Set post 2x22 ‘Vs. The Ring’, Chuck’s still working out the kinks in the new Intersect. Minor Slash


Title:** Vs. The Inappropriate Flashes. Author:** Vee**Fandom:** Chuck**Pairing:** Chuck/Casey**Summary:** Set post 2x22 'Vs. The Ring', Chuck's still working out the kinks in the new Intersect.**POV: **Third.

**Notes:** In this, I rolled with the idea that Chuck is now overtaken by the Intersect when he flashes on something and the idea I read somewhere about the skills leaving him when he no longer needs them.

*****

Sarah Walker doesn't know what's hit her as she falls to the ground behind the desk of the 'Orange Orange'. She's primed and ready for attack, on her feet, hand at the gun tucked into the white Capri's she wears before she even realizes it's Chuck who's knocked her to the floor.

"Chuck…?"

"Is it safe?" He asks, peering round the side of the counter.

"Chuck, what's wrong? Did you flash?" She asks, kneeling by the asset.

She can't remember the last time she'd seen him this shaken up by something. Well, at least the last time this week she'd seen him this shaken up by something. She rests a hand on his shoulder, a silent reassurance that she's not going to let anything hurt him.

Chuck looks to her hand before looking back up at her face, "He's going to kill me."

Sarah can see the genuine fear in her friends eyes. She looks up over the counter, checking for danger before pulling Chuck to his feet, heading across to the freezer-cum-entrance-to-secret-hideaway.

Chuck stays hidden behind the counter as she accesses the panel. The door to the small café opens, causing Chuck to honest to God _yelp_. Sarah whips her head around, gun in hand, ready to take down anyone who may be perceived as a threat. She'd usually be somewhat more subtle but with Chuck in this state, she's not willing to waste any time assessing the threat.

"Easy, Walker." comes the gruff voice of Colonel Casey.

He strides across the room, peering over the counter to where Chuck is cowered, eyes screwed shut, arms up in a defensive manner.

"Hello, lover." Casey says, in that mocking sarcastic tone.

He reaches across the counter and grabs a handful of Chuck's shirt, pulling the nerd to his feet.

"Casey, put him down." Sarah snaps, trying to figure out what's going on. It looks simple enough, Chuck's pissed the older agent off again, Casey's out for revenge.

"That was the plan," Casey announces, pulling Chuck over the counter, sending the sample tubs flying across the floor.

He pins the man against the sloping counter, a low growl in the back of his throat bubbling to the surface. Sarah knows she shouldn't just be standing here but something tells her Chuck isn't in any real danger.

"Casey, I didn't… it was just… the Intersect just…"

"Told you to kiss me?" The other man interjects.

It's all Sarah can do to stop herself from laughing now, her hand covers her mouth as she tries to control the giggles bubbling to the surface, "You kissed him?"

"No!" Chuck insists, looking to Sarah before turning back to Casey, "No. The Intersect did."

"Which is in your noggin." Casey says, slapping his head for emphasis.

"Ow! Y'know, Casey, I may have a computer in my head but it doesn't mean I don't still feel _pain_." Chuck says, holding his head.

Casey lets go of him now with a displeased noise and look. Chuck stands up to his full height again and slinks back behind the counter, the four and a half feet of plastic may offer some protection against the angry agent.

Sarah opens her mouth to ask Casey what happened before realizing she's likely to get an answer with less profanity from Chuck. She turns to the younger man, who's now holding a small tub of frozen yoghurt to his head.

"Chuck? Why did you kiss Casey?" She asks, trying not to laugh. She's not even jealous now, the image is just too funny.

"Yeah, Bartowski, why did you kiss me?" Casey asks, arms folding over his broad chest, an almost smile across his face.

"I…" Chuck starts, before putting the yoghurt down onto the counter, "I don't know what happened. I just… flashed on Mr. Personality over there and… the next thing I know, I'm..."

His arms make the movements his mouth can't. Sarah finds it almost cute that he's finding it difficult to admit to having kissed the Colonel. Despite it not being the first time.

"Never even bought me dinner first." Casey quips.

Chuck looks at him, a sarcastic half laugh spilling from his lips before Casey takes a step forward, causing Chuck to jump back a little, grabbing a plastic spork to defend himself.

Casey looks to Sarah, "Walker, you mind…?"

Chuck looks over to her with pleading brown eyes, "_Sarah_."

Sarah looks between the pair, "Chuck, he's not going to hurt you."

"Too much." Casey adds.

Chuck's eyes widen in that adorable surprised look before he looks to Sarah, again pleading with his eyes for her to stay with him.

Sarah shakes her head, "You two are on your own."

She heads across to the access panel, letting herself into the Castle area of the 'Orange Orange'. Chuck stares at the door long after she's gone, before Casey clears his throat, causing him to jump round, still holding his plastic weapon.

"Remember, Casey, I know kung fu." Chuck tries, knowing full well those skills have left him now. He's still trying to figure this new Intersect out but from what he can tell, once the need for the abilities has passed, they leave him. Of course, he doesn't know if Casey knows this yet.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you, Bartowski." Casey says, walking over to Chuck, plucking the piece of orange plastic from his hand.

He rests a hand on the shoulder and leans in to him, his lips against the younger mans ear, "But unless you follow through next time, I might think about it."

Chuck turns to face him, looking once again like a deer in headlights.

"You… you…"

Casey just smirks at him before releasing Chuck's shoulder and walking from the store, leaving the younger man staring after him.

After a moment, the 'freezer' door opens and Sarah emerges, "Are you okay?"

He turns to Sarah, "I think I preferred it when he wanted to kill me."


End file.
